1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-tasking system. More particularly, it relates to a method of recognizing a document size for scanning only a text area of a document with respect to a shuttle scanner's slidable distance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, several office automation machines have been combined into one system. Remarkable progress has been made toward the development of a multi-tasking system by combining a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, together with other components of image formation equipment. Exemplary practice in the art is found in the structure illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,741 to Charles D. Wilson entitled Image Reproducing Apparatus With CCD Scanner And Bubble Jet Printer Simultaneously Driven By A Commeon Belt In Opposite Directions And Operated Asynchronously; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,345 to Elizabeth M. Paradise et al. entitled Queue Management System For Multi-Function Copier, Printer, and Facsimile Machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,916 to Masaaki Ogura entitled Digital Copier With A Facsimile Function.
I have noticed that when scanning with a multi-tasking system that uses shuttle scanning, a portion of the print-out is in black unless a pre-scan mechanism is used. A multi-tasking system that is a combination of a laser scanner, a printer and a facsimile, provides the performance of a stand-alone facsimile unit and copy machine cannot have such a pre-scan mechanism. In some cases, such as when using A4-sized print media, a portion of the printout is in black where the scanner does not pick up any reflection because the paper is smaller than in the area scannned. This causes unnecessary ink consumption and low quality printout.